I'll be there for you
by dapperswag
Summary: Teen!Sam asking Dean for girl advice. Prompt by the red ape. One shot.


Sam was nervous to say the least. Or maybe he was freaking out. Whichever. He couldn't help it. She was just too wonderful. He'd never felt this way about anyone before. Then this girl from his English class just walked into his life and changed it forever. It wasn't fair. He couldn't even control his heart rate around her. And his speech…well, let's just say he wasn't subtle. If not stuttering like a moron was subtle, of course.

He let his head fall down onto the table as a heavy sigh escaped from his lips. Dean immediately perked up.

"What's up, Sammy?"

Sam resisted the urge to yell _'It's Sam!'_ and merely turned his head to look at his older brother. "It's nothing."

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, right. You seem pretty out of it today. Care to let me in on what's bothering you?"

Sam really wanted to talk to Dean. To ask his for advice like a younger brother should. But he knew Dean. He wasn't really known for his heart to heart moments.

"It's nothing," he repeated and sat up straight, running a hand over his face. Dean carefully walked up to him and sat down. He scooted his chair closer and looked at Sam firmly. He wasn't letting this go.

"Sam."

"Look, I said it's nothing, Dean. Just leave it," Sam snapped, folding his arms stubbornly and avoiding his brother's gaze. _Great, Sam. Like this will reassure him. _

Dean didn't budge. He simply waited until Sam started feeling uncomfortable under his scrutinizing and had to turn to him. He knew his little brother so well.

"All right," he finally relented. "But you have to promise not to laugh!"

Dean snorted. Sam gave him a warning look. "Okay, fine. I promise."

Sam bit his lip, wringing his hands together while Dean frowned in concern. It couldn't be_ that_ bad, could it?

Dean watched as Sam took a deep breath, and just as he was about to say something Sam blurted out, "How do you talk to girls?"

Dean had to stop for a moment. He had not seen that one coming.

"Girls?" he eventually choked out, trying and failing to hold back his grin as Sam blushed. "Is that all? You have a crush on a _girl_?"

Sam visibly cringed and probably did all in his might not to cover his face. Dean had to chuckle at the sight.

"Hey, you promised not to laugh!" Sam pointed out.

"I'm not laughing! I'm just…" Dean couldn't finish his sentence, so he just grinned. Sam scowled at him. "All right, Sammy. Let's take this from the beginning. Who is she?"

"Who said there is someone?" Sam asked defensively. Dean just raised an eyebrow. "…okay, fine. It's a girl in my English class, happy?"

"Very," Dean replied sarcastically. "And you've been crushing on her how long?"

Sam sighed. "About two months."

"Two months? Oh, Sam." Dean shook his head. "I have a lot to teach you."

"I just don't know what to do, you know? Whenever I try to talk to her I stammer like an idiot."

"You're nervous around her. That's normal. Well, not for me, but whatever. Just try to find like common interest between the two of you. That way you can maybe build up some kind of friendship. Then ask her out. I can't really help you more than that. The rest is up to you."

Sam nodded, the color in his cheeks going back to normal as he relaxed in his seat again. Dean really wanted to tease the living daylight out of him right now, but he'd seemed so nervous before, so he spared it for later. For the moment he had to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming or not. Sam was growing up. He was fourteen now and Dean hadn't realized that he wasn't a little kid anymore. He felt a sting of nostalgia, but he ignored it. He couldn't do anything about it anyway. All he could do was be there for Sammy whenever he needed him, whether it was for girl advice or just a listening ear, he'd be there. He'd always be there.

**A/N:**

**I got a prompt a while ago from the red ape. The prompt was basically that I would do a scene where Sam asks Dean for girl advice. Apparently in The Girl Next Door episode in season 7 teen!Sam asks Dean for girl advice on the phone. She wanted me to write a scene where he asks it face to face. Unfortunately I haven't seen that episode yet since I'm still on season 2 (slow, I know), but I hope I reached up to your expectations and that you all liked it. If you want something to be written you can always give me a prompt (here or on my tumblr thesoundofnat) and I'll do my best =D**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**PS: It's my 17****th**** birthday today!**

**/xo Natassa**


End file.
